warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dropout
Transcript (Episode begins At diamond city elementary) Mrs Miller: Okay class, we are going to the assembly today. It is held at the auditorium. (At the auditorium) Principal Mark: Hello! Welcome to the assembly! Let's say the pledge! Students: I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all. Principal Mark: Remember, At diamond city elementary, we grow, unite, respect, never misbehave, move and live longer. I would like to congratulate the diamond city elementary's Girls Soccer Team for getting first place at the tournament. Way to go, girls! We are having registrations for the book Club. If you are interested, please go by Mr Holt's room for more information. Basketball Tryouts are this Friday after school. If you are interested, please go by Coach John's room for more information. Also, if you are interested in participating in gymnastics, stop by Miss Sparks's room during lunch. Now let's all sing living and learning (as the music starts, 18 volt hears something) 18 volt: hey, I can hear some students singing my song Students: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. 9 volt: wow, that’s a little cool 18 volt: right! Principal Mark: Now look to your teachers, and have a nice day of learning. 18 volt: guys! Would you look at that? Students are singing my song! 9 volt: You fell for THAT?! 18 volt: yeah, it’s a dropout! Ashley: Yeah, That was easy. But... did you say... dropout? young cricket: That’s a deed it is! You're on fire! kat: So is that all we made? ana: uh huh, cycles are just life lulu: ENOUGH! 18 volt: lulu?! lulu: I just hear you (At a park) 9 volt: (offscreen as crystal park became a jungle water) hey 18 volt, your dancing 18 volt: thanks 9 volt (Starts to sing again as he reveals a jungle attire outfit) Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. (18 volt dives into the sea while wearing nothing but blue shorts and a black vest) 18 volt: Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. (18 volt emerges and took off his vest, he gets on a log) 18 volt: Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. 9 volt: cool (kids see 18 volt on iPads) (18 volt sees a boy holding a phone and a girl on her iPod watching 18 volt sing) 18 volt: good video Wario: Get lost, and potty in peace! That's it. Game over. Go home! Go away! You bother me. 9 volt: Hold on! Wario: eh? 9 volt: what’s the big deal on that?! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes